hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Raeken
*Fiona Goode *Joshua Dunbar *Alice Milton † *John Raeken *Lucille Malfoy *Patrick Dunbar *Theo Raeken *Jordan Raeken *Brenton Raeken *Liam Dunbar *Alex Russo *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar |wand = |loyalty = *Dunbar family *Raeken family *Milton family *Goode family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin |blood = Pure-blood |alias = |signature = |title = |skin = Light |relationship = |sexualpartners= |patronus = |species = Human |friends = |boggart = Losing her magic |adress =*Raeken Estate }} Alice Nicole Raeken is a pure-blood witch and the first daughter and second child of Patrick Dunbar and Theo Raeken. She's the younger sister of Jordan and the older sister of Brenton. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2020 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life Alice was born on July 2, 2007 to Patrick and Theo Raeken as their second child and only daughter. Due to being so close in age, she shares an extremely close bond with her older brother Jordan. The Raeken family grew larger with the birth of Brenton Raeken (2022). She has lived in the Raeken Manor with her parents and siblings all her life. Hogwarts years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Physical Appearance Alice is a beautiful young lady with brown hair and eyes. She likes to wear scarves and is seen walking around in dresses all the time. However, she hates the color pink with all her heart. She likes to show off to others that her family is rich and will often boast about their financial situation and the fact that one of her parents is an Earth Elemental. Personality and traits The key to Alice's personality is freedom. Alice loves travel, adventure, variety and meeting new people. She possesses the curiosity of a cat and longs to experience all of life. Alice loves to be involved in several things at the same time as long as she is not tied down to any one area. She likes change, new things and new horizons. She makes friends easily; her personality is upbeat and often inspiring attracting people from all walks of life. Alice has a way with words and an uncanny ability to motivate others. She can be in sales, advertising, publicity, promotion, politics or any profession that requires communication skills and understanding of people. Alice likely lacks discipline and order. She can also be impulsive, doing or expressing things she regrets later. Freedom and a need for adventure sometimes is not properly controlled by those born with this Life Path, causing problems with drug abuse, overindulgence in food or sex, or generally abusing the gift of life. Alice is sensual and loves to taste all of life. Sex, food and other sensory experiences are essential to the enjoyment of her life. She finds it difficult to commit to one relationship, but once committed, she can be as faithful as an old dog. She is multi-talented and possesses a variety of diverse abilities. However, discipline and focus are the true keys to Alice's success. Without these, many of the tasks Alice begins will remain unfinished and she will fail to realize the true fruits of her abilities. With hard work and perseverance, however, the sky is the limit. Alice may be perceived as a wild child by adults and a source of concern by her family. However, she must not be obliged to hurry her choice of career. She is often a late-bloomer and needs to experience life before she can truly know and commit to her heart's desire. Alice's challenge is to learn the true meaning of freedom. Change is constant in her world, requiring adaptability and courage. Alice yearns for freedom, and self-employment attracts her powerfully. Her challenge is to settle into one area to cultivate her ability sufficiently to earn a living and attain success. Once Alice finds her niche, the motivation and inspiration she supplies others with will bring her much in return, and Alice will find her friends and colleagues supporting and promoting her on the road to success. Relationships Family Parents Family Tree Trivia *Alice is named after her deceased grandmother. *Alice is the first daughter of Patrick Dunbar and Theo Raeken. Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 2020 Category:Wizards Category:Dunbar Family Category:Raeken Family Category:Milton Family Category:Raebar family Category:Slytherin House Category:Slytherins Sorted in 2020 Category:Dunbar family Category:Raeken family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Goode Family Category:2009 births